The Other Princess
by Author Of Herself
Summary: Beacuse her precarious situation, Kazuhiko Kanade finds herself pleading to the president to be admitted in to an all boys school. Under one condition, she is to become a princess. (OC/Yuujirou)
1. Chapter 1

Kazuhiko Kanade, that name currently circled among the elite Fujimori all-boy school, even haphazardly in all the grades. For it seemed only a rumor they heard each day, as many of the students awaited impatiently for their new classmate. Impatiently, you ask? Simply the rumor has it, he truly is the fairest one of them all. Eventually those rumors had reached the three princesses in their classrooms, even spiking their curiosity.

Especially Kouno Tooru, if his memory served him right, he was positive he had heard that name before. Deeply in thought he was seated at his desk, staring far off with an unsettled look displayed on his visage. Shihoudani Yuujirou glanced and noticed his friend's far off look. He then nudged Tooru back to reality raising his eyebrows at him curiously. Startled, Tooru waved off his friend and reverted his eyes back to the front of the class.

The bell rang for class to start, and for the usual routine it was nice and quiet in the classroom. However, no Sensei was present.

' _What a strange day_ ' he thought.

The classes' Sensei was usually sharp on time.

Of course, there was the possibility of teacher meetings. However right before a class started? Impossible. He doubted the likelihood of that happening. However, Yuujirou seemingly had the same thought plastered on his face. Tooru tilted his head a little noticing Yuujirou's expression. Yuujirou caught wind of him glancing and they both looked at each other and nodded. ' _Indeed, it was quite a strange day_.'

Finally after a long while, the door ultimately slid open alarming some students only to revealing an unpunctual Sensei.

"My apologies for being late class, but it seems we have a new student" he announced while walking in, taking his place in front of the room.

The class broke out in to excited chatters reaching one side of the classroom to another. Sensei waved his hand to the already ajar door, the class went silent as they observed the new student walk in. Finally, through all the rumors and speculation, at last they had met Kazuhiko Kanade. Just as the rumors had it, he was an averagely, tall guy; maybe just a tad shorter than most. With dashing, fine black hair and true, sapphire blue eyes. He scanned the classroom with a slight momentous eyes.

He bowed towards the students "My name is Kazuhiko Kanade, it's nice to meet you all." Bending himself back up he locked eyes with a certain blunette. ' _Huh, how familiar..._ ' He chanted in his head.

"Kazuhiko-kun has transferred because of family issues, please welcome him." Sensei explained. "Ah, Kazuhiko-kun please sit in the vacant seat near the back classroom door."

Kanade nodded and ambled shyly across to his desk, he felt many stares all around him. Not just any stares, but ardor stares. Full of passion, enthusiasm and even so, that of fantasies. Sitting down at his desk was no different, many stares and whispers found their way to his ears. Even the blond and blunette were casting their curiosity towards him. Glancing to his side catching their eyes with his; he gave a small, but gentle smile. It was never easy transferring to a different school under precarious circumstances.

Despite Sensei's original daily plans to teach his class, the bell for lunch break rang; sighing he left the classroom to head to the faculty office to take care of some left over paperwork. Right as the bell rang, groups gathered around Yuujirou and Tooru swarming them waiting for their luscious smiles. Sakamoto Akira the class president stood up and approached Kanade with a soft smile, him already introduced himself earlier in the week. By now, Akira already knew his current situation and decided to help him out.

"Kazuhiko-san, did you bring your lunch today? Or were you going to buy it from the store?" Curiously, he waited for his reply.

Kanade nodded, "I woke up late today, and didn't have time to make my own lunch." He rubbed the back of his head as a animated sweat drop appeared partially on the side of his head, he let out a nervous laugh.

Akira noticed his uneasiness and replied with a smile "Well I suppose we better get going then." Walking over the door, he waited for a moment for Kanade to catch up. Passing through the halls each student bowed and greeted Akira with a 'Sakamoto-sama'

"Geez. You weren't joking when you were saying they treat you like some top notch huh?"

Akira's cheeks reddened vaguely, "The third years started calling me that, and it just caught on. I really am just a regular first year student though!" His expression changed from hesitant to misconceived.

Kanade laughed at Akira's dismay, it really did lessen his uneasiness about transferring here. "It's alright Sakamoto-san, I believe you." Akira gave a slight nod, secretly happy he was not called 'Sakamoto-sama' by Kanade.

"Ah, you remember where the student council office is right? We need to introduce you to the others."

Kanade nodded, "I'm pretty sure I do, in all honesty I'm most weary about the dorm situation..." An uneasy expression displayed on his visage, as he scrunched his eyebrows. A small moment of silence passed over them before Kanade spoke up, "Oh yes... that boy with the blue hair, he looked somewhat familiar... I don't know why."

"Perhaps you've seen him before?" Akira questioned, as they soon reached the store.

"Hmm, I wonder..." Kanade furrowed his eye brows. After waiting in line, he bought a chocolate cornet and some whole milk for lunch. As they went back to the classroom, he sat at his desk eating silently with his head down, feeling the observation the other students. Either than getting some desirable stares, he was simply left alone to eat his lunch alone and in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day when class was finally finished, the three princesses Kouno Tooru, Shihoudani Yuujirou, and Mikoto Yutaka. Were all called down to the student council office where the president Arisada Shuya waited scheming up his next fool-proof plan. Mikoto begrudgingly joined the other princesses in front of the door leading to the student council office.

Mikoto sighed walking up to them "You think Arisada-kaichou has another occasion for us?"

"Well that transfer student was omitted into our class today, and he has some looks on him. So maybe Arisada-kaichou has found another victim" Yuujirou said blatantly.

"If that's the case we'll be seeing him soon then," Tooru replied. "Strangely enough, I think I've seen that guy before."

"You know that guy Kouno?" Mikoto slight widened his eyes a little surprised.

"Well I mean, it's not like I ever talked to a person like him before..." Tooru started off.

"You three can stand outside the rest of the afternoon if you'd like too, however I would prefer to get this meeting started" Arisada's voiced boomed inside the student council room. Startling the trio, they said their 'excuses' and ambled in.

There sat Arisada crossed legged, drinking his cup of sweet tea. While the other members of the student council stood uniformed, perfectly in order. The princesses spotted another guy who stuck out like a sore thumb, as they knew it, it was the transfer student. Mikoto gazed at him, it was his first time even making his acquaintance with him. Taking his place next to the others on the vermillion love seat.

"Welcome princesses, we have a special guest for you today. As I'm sure Kouno-kun and Yuujirou already have been introduced" Arisada-kaichou started off. Motioning Kanade to step forward, he did just that. "This is Kazuhiko Kanade," Kanade bowed respectively to his peers.

Laying a glare out in the open, Arisada grinned slightly, "Care to introduce yourselves princesses?"

Frightening them, they each rattled their names off one by one ending with Kouno Tooru. Tooru staring in to Kanade's eyes for a moment he finally caught wind of where he had heard that name before. As coincidently as it seems Kanade's eyes and even Tooru's eyes widened slightly finally realizing they had met in the past.

"T-Tooru-kun..." Kanade started off.

Abruptly standing up, "K-Kanade-chan why are you here?"

Kanade's eye focused to the side avoiding his question. The rest of the student council cunningly watched on the side lines, as if it was a scene from a play.

"Kouno you know this guy? Why'd you address him with 'chan'?" Yuujirou raised an eyebrow glancing at his princess partner.

"What's going on Kanade? You shouldn't be here... This is impossible. "

Mikoto surprised at what harsh words came out of Tooru, "Hey Tooru! Don't you think that's a bit rude?"

Arisada started to chuckle, quieting the room "This may seem quite of a shock to you Kouno-kun, however it is a possibility."

"Kouno... You should really fill us in what is going on"

"Yeah! You know something we don't!"

Tooru pointed at Kanade, "Truth is... He's actually a she."

Utter silence filled the room, no angry out bursts, or upset cries. Just Mikoto's soul escaping through his lips.

Yuujirou bore his eyes in to her, "Oh..."

Mikoto sucked his soul back in, and stared at her for a while. "A-A girl shouldn't be here!"

"Watch your mouth Yutaka-kun, Kanade-chan has transferred here for her precarious situation. Under one condition though, she'll become a princess and teach you all to become more princess like!"

Tooru slid his eyes away from Arisada and back to Kanade, "A princess? Wouldn't that make her more at risk if other people found out?"

"Princess? If she becomes a princess, does that mean I don't have to anymore?!" A hopeful Mikoto arose from his chair.

"Never." Arisada shot him down. "Anyways princesses she'll be staying solo in one of the P-Rooms. We'll be making the announcement in three days, be prepared or else..."

"Y-Yes sir!" The three regulars chanted.

As the four stalked out of the student council room, Tooru and Kanade decided to go ahead, talking reminiscing and what's happening currently and back in the past. Yuujirou and Mikoto going to the same destination, followed the pair behind letting them talk a little more privately.

"Oi, Shihoudani do you think they had a thing in the past? They seem to be familiar with each other."

"Eh? Who knows Miko-chan it doesn't concern me."

"You're so cruel Shihoudani!" Mikoto whined the corner of his eyes tearing up slightly.

Back to Tooru and Kanade's conversation.

"Ah, so that's why you had to transfer here Tooru? I never thought Sayaka would ever do that... They say jealousy is a vicious emotion."

Tooru looked down to his feet, "I know, I didn't want to burden my Uncle any further so my only choice was here."

"In due time you'll have to face it, you know that right?"

Tooru sighed "In due time huh?"

The quartet made it to the Fujimori Boy's dorms, only to be greeted by the head of the dorms, Tsuji-senpai. Noticing the sleek black hair and daring blue eyes, he knew instantly that was the transfer student.

He introduced himself, "I am Tsuji, head of the dorms."

"I'm Kazuhiko Kanade, it's nice to meet you senpai" she bowed.

He laughed, "You look terrified Kanade."

She let out a nervous laugh, "Very senpai, very."

After that encounter, they showed her where to put her shoes, where to her name tag was, and lastly her room. Second to last door on the left, across from Yuujirou and Tooru, and right next to Mikoto. She bided them a smile and a good night, then decided to spend the rest of her evening unpacking some boxes and placing the contents around her new room, before she went off to bed.


End file.
